Invasion on Titan: DC Crossover Roleplay
This is the official roleplay page to the DC/Attack On Titan crossover. The rules imply the same as the Injustice RP. *4 characters each category below. (Hero/Villain/Anit-Hero/Supporting Character) *Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. *No killing off other player's characters without permission *No godmodding. *No spamming, trolling, or otherwise inappropriate posts Note: I have reserved some characters for Cartoon44 and me. Characters Heroes Edit *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing''' (TroyTroodon)' *Superman '(TroyTroodon)' *Captain Marvel *Cyborg (Coolot1) *Green Arrow *Wonder Woman '(TroyTroodon)' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Robin (Damian Wayne) ('Copicat123)' *Red Robin *Aquaman *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) (Coolot1) *The Question (Vic Sage)(Coolot1) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold(Coolot1) *Atom Smasher *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen) '(Copicat123)' *Kid Flash *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Mas y Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Arsenal Villains Edit *Joker '(Cartoon44)' *Soloman Grundy *Lex Luthor '(TroyTroodon)' *Harley Quinn *Riddler '(TroyTroodon)' *Penguin '(TroyTroodon)' *Ra's al Ghul *Killer Croc *Scarecrow *Scarface (Coolot1) *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam *Sinestro *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom (coolot1) *Circe *Bane *Trigon *Killer Frost *Cheetah *Mr. Freeze(Coolot1) *Clayface (Coolot1) *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Professor Pyg *Captain Cold *Firefly Anti-Heroes, Mercenaries, Neutral Edit *Catwoman(Coolot1) *Red Hood(Coolot1) *Punisher *Deathstroke (Coolot1) *Deadshot (coolot1) *Lobo *Cheshire *Lady Shiva Supporting Characters Edit *Jim Gordon '(Cartoon44)' *Harvey Bullock (Coolot1) *Detective Flass *Alfred Pennyworth(Coolot1) *Vicky Vale '(TroyTroodon)' *Lois Lane '(TroyTroodon)' *Jimmy Olson(Coolot1) *Mary Jane Watson *Betty Ross *Quincy Sharp(Coolot1) *Steve Trevor '(TroyTroodon)' *Jane Foster *Lian Harper Roleplay On a spring day, in the Bavarian Alps, two hickers watch the view of the fields and forests around them. Other people were camping peacefully down hill and all was good. Then all of a sudden the clear spring skies darkened; the earth they stood on shook... then... there was a blast of seering lightning, it was like not bolt or strike of nature like anyone ever saw... a cloud of smoke flew out and drifted outward to the wind up. Then when the dust settled, like a fungus growth they rose from up... Giant man-like creatures, without any clothes, and some with horrid faces; some were dropping their jaws, others looked as thou they were grinning yet they had no dimples. People fled in terror as they came closer and closer, and already lives were taken. Several people snatched from the grond by huge hands and then devoured. There weren't many then... but this is but a taste of the terror to come. For now this world's people are now under siege by the monstrisity that is... Titans! ---- Elsewhere in Metropolis, Clark Kent and Lois Lane was walking in the Daily Planet for work. They arrive just as Perry White makes his announcement. TroyTroodon (talk) 04:42, April 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Bruce Wayne: (Arrives next to Clark Kent and Lois Lane) Clark Kent! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 10:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Clark Kent: Bruce! Perry White: Ladies and Gentlemen, you have all been gathered here today for a special assignment. We have been given the duty of international congress with Germany on behalf of the capital of Berlin. Bruce Wayne has volunteered to not only fund our program but to join us on our next project hands on. So let's give a big round of applause people. (People Applaud) TroyTroodon (talk) 17:10, April 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon. Bruce: (claps) First time Wayne Enterprises ever funded something so huge... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:12, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Lois Lane: So tell us, Mr. Wayne, what outcome do you strive for our next agenda abroad? What new international affairs await for the next article that Germany would share with the U.S.?! TroyTroodon (talk) 20:30, April 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Bruce: Wayne Enterprises is very quiet on its social affairs, but there is a big announcement coming. I can say that. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 10:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Clark Kent: Oh I get it, keeping the suspence? Fair enough, when do we begin? TroyTroodon (talk) 05:51, June 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Bruce: It's a real shame that even I don't know. (laughs) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:19, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Flash: (appears at the window, trying to signal Bruce and Clark, waving his arms) '''Copicat123' Bruce: ''Barry? ''(nudges Clark to look out window as he spots Flash) We've got to go. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:28, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Clayface: Your not going anywhere! (Puts clay over the building.) Coolot1 (talk) 18:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Coolot1Coolot1 (talk) 18:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Scarecrow: (Puts fear gas over the place) Yes you will scream! Coolot1 (talk) 18:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Coolot1Coolot1 (talk) 18:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Jimmy Olson: (Sees Bruce, Clark, and Lous as Catwoman, Joker, and Killer croc) Get away from me. Category:Roleplay